Jon Faddis
Jon Faddis (born July 24, 1953) is an American jazz trumpet player, conductor, composer, and educator renowned for both his highly virtuosic command of the instrument and for his expertise in the field of music education. Upon his first appearance on the scene, he became known for his ability to closely mirror the sound of trumpet icon Dizzy Gillespie, who was his mentor along with Stan Kenton trumpeter Bill Catalano. His nephew is Madlib, acclaimed hip hop and jazz producer.class=artist|id=p6481|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic video:Jon Faddis - All Blues Faddis was born in Oakland, California. At 18, he joined Lionel Hampton's big band before joining the Thad Jones/Mel Lewis Orchestra as lead trumpet. After playing with Charles Mingus, Jon Faddis became a noted studio musician in New York, appearing on many pop recordings in the late 1970s and early 1980s. In the mid-eighties, he left the studios to continue to pursue his solo career, which resulted in albums like Legacy, Into The Faddisphere and Hornucopia. As a result of his growth as a musician and individual artist, he became the director and main trumpet soloist of the Dizzy Gillespie 70th Birthday Big Band and Dizzy's United Nation Orchestra; from 1992 to 2002, Faddis led the Carnegie Hall Jazz Band at Carnegie Hall, conducting over 40 concerts in ten years, during which time the CHJB presented over 135 musicians, featured over 70 guest artists, and premiered works by over 35 composers and arrangers at Carnegie Hall. Faddis also led the Dizzy Gillespie Alumni All-Stars and the Dizzy Gillespie Alumni All-Stars Big Band from their inception through 2004, when he was appointed artistic director of the Chicago Jazz Ensemble, based at Columbia College Chicago in Illinois. Faddis currently (2004 forward) leads both the Chicago Jazz Ensemble, primarily in the Midwest, and the Jon Faddis Jazz Orchestra of New York (the successor to the Carnegie Hall Jazz Band), primarily on the East Coast (with performances at the Kimmel Center in Philadelphia, the Performing Arts Center in Westchester, New York, the Newport Jazz Festival and other venues). In 1999, Faddis released the Grammy-nominated Remembrances (Chesky Records) which was composed almost entirely of ballads and featured work from Argentinian composer/arranger Carlos Franzetti. In 1997, Faddis composed the Jazz opera Lulu Noire. Faddis appeared in the 1998 movie, Blues Brothers 2000. In the film, he plays trumpet with The Louisiana Gator Boys. In 2006, the Jon Faddis Quartet released the CD Teranga (Koch Records), featuring guests including Clark Terry. Faddis is a first call lead player in New York City and has an international reputation for his playing ability in the full range, particularly the highest registers, of the trumpet. Alongside his playing career, Faddis is a noted educator for jazz and the trumpet as well as a performing artist/clinican for Schilke Trumpets, manufactured in Melrose Park, Illinois. Faddis performs on a Schilke S-42L trumpet in gold-plate with slight modifications of his own design; prior to that he played a gold-plated B6L with the beryllium bell. His mouthpieces are custom made by Scott Laskey out of Lombard, Illinois. Jon Faddis currently teaches at The Conservatory of Music at Purchase College-SUNY, in Westchester, New York; he is also a guest lecturer at Columbia College Chicago where he serves as the Artistic Director for the Chicago Jazz Ensemble. Remaining true to the tradition of honoring mentors, he also leads master classes, clinics and workshops around the world; he often will bring students along to his gigs and allow the students to sit in. Unfortunately, with the decline of session studio work Faddis's contributions are gradually being replaced with computer-based synthesized music. Discography As leader *''Youngblood'' (1976) *''Good and Plenty'' (1978) *''Legacy'' (1985, Concord Jazz) *''Into the Faddisphere'' (1989) *''Hornucopia'' (1991, Epic Records) *''Jon & Billy'' (1993, Storyville Records) *''The Carnegie Hall Jazz Band'' (1995, Blue Note) *The Dizzy Gillespie Alumni All-Stars: Dizzy’s 80th Birthday Party (1997, Shanachie 5040) *Swing Summit: Passing On The Torch (1997, Blue Chip Jazz 4003-2) *''Remembrances'' (1998) *The Dizzy Gillespie Alumni All-Stars: Dizzy’s World (1999, Shanachie) *The Dizzy Gillespie Alumni All-Star Bigband: Things to Come (2000, Jazz Mcg Telarc Jazz MCGJ1009) *''Teranga'' (2006) As sideman With Charles Tolliver *''Impact'' (1972) With Grant Green *''The Main Attraction'' (1976) *''Easy'' (1978) With Paul Simon *''Graceland'' With Michel Camilo *''One More Once'' With Lalo Schifrin *''Lalo Schifrin with WDR Big Band: Gillespiana (1996, Aleph Enterprises Inc.)'' *''Latin Jazz Suite (1999, Aleph Records, Inc)'' *''Ins and Outs - Lalo Live at the Blue Note (2002, Aleph Records, Inc)'' With Tatsuro Yamashita *''Circus Town'' (1976) *''Pocket Music'' (1986) References External links * Jon Faddis Official Website * Jon Faddis at TrumpetGig.com de:Jon Faddis fr:Jon Faddis pt:Jon Faddis sv:Jon Faddis Category:1953 births Category:Post-bop trumpeters Category:Bebop trumpeters Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:People from Oakland, California Category:Living people Category:E1 Music artists Category:Trumpeters Category:Faddis, Jon